SESIÓN DE FOTOS
by natokine
Summary: Todo comienza por una foto.


El teléfono de Castle comenzó a sonar repentinamente sobre la encimera de la cocina. Kate, que estaba preparando café, se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido. Se dio vuelta y no pudo evitar mirar quien le llamaba, era Gina. Frunció el ceño. Por más que fuera su editora no podía evitar sentir cierto rechazo hacia ella. Tomó el teléfono y se dirigió lentamente hacia la habitación. Castle todavía dormía porque ella había querido sorprenderlo con el desayuno en la cama. Justo cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta, el sonido se detuvo.

- Ups, tendría que haber caminado más rápido. – se dijo para sí con una sonrisa.

Entró en la habitación y encontró a Castle enredado con las sábanas. Tenía el pelo sobre la cara y solo llevaba puesto sus bóxers. Era la combinación perfecta de atractivo y ternura que tanto le gustaba. No pudo evitar la tentación y quiso aprovechar para sacarle una foto. Tocó la pantalla del teléfono y buscó la cámara. Una vez que le sacó varias fotos, se dirigió a la galería para ver como habían quedado.

En ese momento, Castle se despertó y la vio con su teléfono. El rostro de Kate poco a poco fue abandonando su sonrisa.

- Hey… - le dijo un poco dormido, sobresaltándola. - ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó un poco perdido.

- ¡Hey! – le contestó todavía sorprendida. – Yo… - empezó a decir.

- ¿Ese es mi teléfono? – le dijo, sentándose. Kate bajó la vista al teléfono y luego lo miró.

- Si… Gina llamó. – le avisó. Ambos se quedaron mirando.

- ¿Por eso pusiste esa cara? – quiso saber. – La fecha de entrega—

- No es por eso. – le interrumpió, mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a lado suyo. Le mostró el teléfono. - ¿Qué significa esto? – le preguntó acusadoramente. Su expresión era clara: piensa bien lo que dirás. En la pantalla se podía ver la galería de fotos. En ella obviamente había imágenes de él y de su familia, pero también había una carpeta aparte con una gran cantidad de fotos de ella, durmiendo, en la comisaría, en su casa, e incluso algunas donde se estaban besando. '¿Cómo nunca se había percatado de ello?', pensó.

- Son fotos. – dijo simplemente. – Algunas tuyas, algunas nuestras.

- Ya sé lo que son. Quiero saber por qué no me dijiste de estas. – le dijo mostrándole las fotos en donde salían besándose.

- Pensé que si sabías me pedirías que las borrara.

- Bórralas. – le dijo seriamente, queriendo pasarle el teléfono.

- Vamos Kate. Entiendo que nuestra relación es secreta pero, ¿por qué no puedo tener recuerdos de ella? – le preguntó. – Si quieres, hazlo tú, yo no lo haré.

- Bien. – dijo y empezó a tocar la pantalla. Castle atinó a sacarle el teléfono pero ya había borrado la mayoría. Recorrió la galería con cara de tristeza. – No pongas esa cara, ya entenderás por qué. - se le acercó para darle un beso y vio que él rápidamente movió el teléfono. Le dio el beso pero en todo momento lo miró para que no sacara la foto.

- ¿No me dejarás que te saque más fotos? – le preguntó. Kate lo miró sin decir nada mientras él contenía la respiración, y luego le sonrió.

- No quiero que lo hagas sin avisarme. Dame el teléfono. – le pidió y él se lo pasó sin entender mucho. – No me gusta salir siempre con los ojos cerrados. – le aclaró. Le pidió que le hiciera lugar entre sus piernas y se sentó recostándose en él. Castle sonrió, empezaba a entender. – Bien, aquí vamos. ¿Listo? – le preguntó sonriente. Él la abrazó rodeando su estómago y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Kate apuntó y sacó la foto. – Me gusta… Vamos con otra. – le dijo. Le señaló el cuello. – Dame un beso. – le pidió. Castle la obedeció con gusto y le besó el cuello.

- Esto empieza a gustarme… si sabía que no tendrías problema te lo hubiese dicho antes. – le dijo apretándola contra él. Kate le sonrió y se le ocurrió una última foto.

- Tenemos que prepararnos para irnos pero antes… una foto más, pero tendrás que prometerme que la sacarás del celular, pásala a tu laptop, donde sólo tú la puedas ver.

- ¿Te vas a sacar una desnuda? – le dijo con una gran sonrisa, totalmente encantado con la idea.

- Ni en tus sueños. – le dijo remarcando cada palabra. – Pero creo que te gustará. – Se levantó para acomodar el teléfono sobre la cajonera en dirección a donde estaban ellos. Programó la cámara para que se disparara a los 10 segundos y la activó. Saltó arriba de la cama y se sentó sobre Castle a horcajadas. Como tenía puesta una camisa de él, apenas abrochada, se le bajó de un lado dejando un hombro descubierto. Lo agarró de las manos para hacer que la agarrara de los glúteos y le rodeó la nuca y la espalda con los brazos. Aprovechando que él tenía la boca abierta del asombro, le pasó la lengua por el labio y lo besó con ímpetu. Castle reaccionó a tiempo y la apretó contra él arrancándole un gemido. Cuando se disparó la cámara, ella se levantó bruscamente dejándolo con ganas de más. - ¿Qué te pareció? – le preguntó mientras buscaba el teléfono.

- Eh… no me convenció mucho… creo que tendríamos que repetirlo… – le dijo inocentemente aunque la miraba sugestivamente. Kate lo miró entornando los ojos.

- Mentiroso… – Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le levantó una ceja provocativamente. Kate miró la hora en el teléfono. – El resto lo dejamos para la próxima. ¿Qué te parece si mientras me baño, preparas el desayuno? – le preguntó.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos y compramos el desayuno por el camino? – le propuso.

- No te conformas con nada, ¿cierto?

- No me mires a mí. Esto es culpa tuya. – le dijo señalando su excitación. Kate se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa viendo lo que le había provocado sólo con ese beso.

- Solo si prometes no llevar el teléfono. Vamos que no tenemos mucho tiempo. – le dijo mientras empezaba a sacarse la camisa lentamente. Castle se levantó como un resorte y le sacó el teléfono tirándolo arriba de la cama, y la abrazó de tal forma que la levantó del piso para cargarla hasta el baño.

- ¡Castle, bájame! – le gritó entre sorprendida y divertida.

La bajó una vez dentro de la ducha y abrió el grifo, empapándoles. Sin perder el tiempo, se sacaron la ropa interior mojada y se enjabonaran uno al otro mientras se acariciaban y se besaban. Hicieron el amor una vez más, esta vez un poco más lento, disfrutando de cada segundo que tenían. Cuando estuvieron satisfechos, terminaron de alistarse y salieron camino para la comisaría.

Mientras iban en el auto, Castle estaba muy callado mirando por la ventana, buscando algo. Cuando pasaron por un shopping le indicó a Kate que parara un segundo, porque se le había ocurrido algo. Le prometió que no tardarían mucho.

Bajaron y entraron al shopping. Kate no entendía nada pero cuando estaba por preguntarle, Castle le señaló lo que había estado buscando. Nada más ni nada menos que una cabina para sacarse fotos.

- ¡Sabía que tenía que haber una! – La tomó de la mano y entraron en la cabina. – Esta es la idea. – le dijo. - Nos sacaremos 2 tandas de 5 fotos. En la primera, tú haces lo que quieras y en la segunda, lo hago yo. ¿Te atreves, detective? – le retó levantándole una ceja provocativamente.

- Por supuesto. – le dijo desafiante. – Más te vale que estés listo. – le advirtió. Kate pensó en lo que le haría y activó la cámara. – Aquí vamos.

Primera foto à Kate se sentó a horcajadas en él y le mordió la oreja.

Segunda foto à en la misma posición le dio un beso en la boca.

Tercera foto à le abrió los primeros botones de la camisa y le dio un beso un poco más abajo de la clavícula.

Cuarta foto à se dio vuelta sentándose en su regazo y lo tomó de los brazos para que la abrazara. Luego puso la mano en su nuca y giró la cabeza quedando a escasos milímetros pero sin llegar a besarse, solo se comían con la mirada.

Quinta foto à en la misma posición se acercó más y le mordió el labio inferior.

Primer tanta finalizada.

- ¿Qué tal estuve? – le preguntó.

- Cualquiera diría que fuiste modelo. – le dijo con una sonrisa y la besó. – Bien, ahora me toca a mí. – dijo frotándose las manos con gesto malicioso. - ¿Lista?

- Me da un poco de miedo. – le aclaró al ver que le desabrochaba el abrigo. – Ojo con lo que haces, estamos en un lugar público.

- Que poca fe. Bien… Que bueno que hoy en día las cámaras pueden sacar fotos estando parados. Empecemos… - activó la máquina.

Primera foto à Le llevó las manos hacia su espalda para que lo abrazara. Él hizo lo mismo pasando las manos por debajo del abrigo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Segunda foto à le besó la mejilla.

Tercera foto à bajó un poco más y le mordió suavemente el cuello.

Cuarta foto à - Mírame – le susurró. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y se miraron a los ojos.

Quinta foto à la besó muy despacio.

Segunda tanda finalizada. Se siguieron besando unos segundos más hasta que se percataron y luego se separaron un poco.

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó.

Las fotos no habían sido para nada como se lo imaginó ella. Pensó que aprovecharía para toquetearla. En vez de eso, había sido tierno provocando en ella toda una serie de sensaciones. Kate se derretía de ternura.

- Lo suficiente para considerar que mereces un premio. – le dijo preparando la máquina.

- ¿Quién manda? – le preguntó.

- Ambos. – activó la máquina y rápidamente lo tomó de la solapa del traje y lo atrajo hacia ella para lamerle el cuello apasionadamente.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y juntó sus bocas entreabiertas. Se besaron con pasión mientras se acariciaban y se apretaban uno contra el otro. Cuando las fotos estuvieron listas se separaron agitados pero mirándose fijamente, sonriéndose como quien sabe que acaba de hacer una travesura.

Castle tocó la pantalla de la máquina, que como era nueva, mandaba las fotos por correo electrónico. Puso su dirección y aceptó. Después miró su celular y corroboró que le habían llegado las 15 fotos. – Bien, ahí me llegaron. – avisó.

- Bien, entonces vamos porque nos van matar.

Salieron de la cabina abrazados y riendo. Afuera había una cola de 10 personas que los miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Al verlos, dejaron de reírse y apuraron el paso. Aprovecharon para comprar el desayuno y salieron para la comisaría. Una vez en el auto, Castle se puso a ver las fotos. – No es por nada pero debo decir que nos vemos muy bien juntos. – Kate rodó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. – Ahora te mando las fotos… - tocó la pantalla y a continuación el teléfono de Kate sonó para avisarle que tenía un correo nuevo. – Listo, ya las tienes.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Espo y Ryan los miraban acusadoramente. Kate se percató de ello.

- Lo siento, chicos. Demoramos porque el señor aquí presente no me avisó que tenía una sesión de fotos y no terminaba más. – les dijo para luego darles la espalda para mirarlo a él y guiñarle un ojo. Castle esbozó una sonrisa pero enseguida que vio la cara de los muchachos la borró.

- Traje donas. – les dijo mostrándole la caja. Asunto solucionado.


End file.
